


Glimpses of their Lives

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arkadia, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season 5, Season 6 Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M, sanctum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Ten chapters for the ten prompts of the Kabby Positive Meme.(Each chapter, in the title and notes, I'll specify rating, and if it's Kabby or Kabbyoza)Updated chapter 6-9





	1. Reunion (Kabby, Rated T)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alstat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/gifts), [Kabby_Kru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Kru/gifts), [marcusgriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcusgriffin/gifts), [KabbyChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbyChild/gifts), [Hope_Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/gifts).



> My first fill for kabbyposmeme, for the prompt “reunion” :) Now, a warning this is based on the trailer for season 6 and a few of the spoilers from 6x01 I’ve seen - now I haven’t gone deep into the spoilers, so there’s not many of those, only one that’s considerable :) 
> 
> Also while the end is very much Kabby, the first part is a lot of Kane, Diyoza and Indra :D I hope it still counts for the challenge, I just had this idea back with the trailer and then just intensified with the spoilers today
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Come on, let this work,” Charmaine pleaded with herself, before punching in the instructions for the pod to open. She listened for the heartbeat as he came up, it sounded normal to her. “Come on, Kane, open your eyes,” she said, rubbing his beard.

“Where am I?” he asked groggy, opening his eyes.

“No time to explain, get up. I’ll help you,” she said, before pulling him out of the cryo, and helping him stand, as his torso still hurt.

They could all hear the shooting going on outside. And he saw Diyoza pulling out her gun as well, before telling him to stay put. Marcus looked around the room, and the only other awake person didn’t seem that alive either, he couldn’t tell who it was, with their body covered in blood. His attention was pulled back to Diyoza when he heard her shot at someone outside, before Indra came into the room and they locked the door again.

“Good to see you, my friend,” she said.

“What’s happening, Indra?”

“No time,” Diyoza answered as she moved to a panel in the wall. And Indra moved to pick up the body on the other side of the room, and he could finally tell who it was, Octavia.

Flashes of their last conversation came to mind.

“I can walk, Indra,” she murmured.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Indra said, continuing to help her until the wall next to Diyoza, before going back for him. “How are you feeling, Kane?”

“Confused.”

“Your body? We weren’t supposed to wake you up without Abby.”

“Why did you?”

“The people who beat up Octavia to a pulp are coming from you and I next. Wonkru.”

“Abby?”

“She went to the ground a few days ago, she took the little commander with her. This rebellion started after she left,” Diyoza said from her place on the ground as she finished opening the wall. “The plan is to make connection with the ground.”

“How?”

“Hopefully they haven’t disconnected the radio.”

“We’re going on hope,” Octavia said with a laugh, before she started coughing more blood.

“This is open. Let’s go,” Diyoza said. “I can pull Kane.”

“I can climb through the vents.”

“You can’t,” Diyoza and Indra answered at the same time. “Your heart stopped Kane, you’re not doing any work,” Diyoza continued. “And I’m pretty sure your torso won’t allow you to crawl.”

“I’m taking him,” Indra said, like he wasn’t even there. “You’re a pregnant woman and Octavia is lighter.”

“If you say so.”

Diyoza put her gun on the back of her pants and pushed Octavia inside the shaft with her, while Indra threw her weapon behind her back and did the same, pulling on him.

“Kane, let me know if you feel something weird.”

“What happened?”

“I wasn’t awake yet,” she answered him. “Neither was Diyoza.”

“Octavia was.”

“You flat lined and Abby put you back in cryo, Kane. Now let’s go,” Diyoza spoke.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“None of my crew are awake. Your wonkru doesn’t know this ship like I do.”

“That means?”

“The cells down under, they’re locked down. You need multiple codes to get in or out,” she said. “The guards had a radio.”

“How are we getting there?”

“There’s a fall,” she said. “There’s a shaft on the guards bathroom.”

“I’m going down first,” Indra spoke, as they continued to slowly walk through the ships’ walls. Until they had to go silent, knowing there were people around them.

Charmaine continued to lead them, she had studied the ship’s blueprints multiple times, being ready had always been essential, she had them burned into her mind, in case of an eventuality like this, but she didn’t think she would be doing this almost seven months pregnant.

“Come on, kid,” she murmured to her belly. Hope hadn’t stopped moving since she had come into the cryo room for Kane. It was like her daughter could sense the danger of the situation and decide she should be awake for that.

Charmaine knew it would have been much easier if she had kept to herself, Wonkru would turn on themselves before turning on her, and hopefully by them, they would be on the ground, but then they decide Kane was their next target, and she couldn’t let that happen to him or Abby.

“Next turn,” she said behind her, and they were right, the moment she tuned right, the floor disappeared.

“I go first,” Indra offered, as she laid Kane next to a wall.

“Why? I know the ship better.”

“You’re pregnant, Colonel. Octavia and Kane are injured,” she said. “I’m going to find something to soften your drop.”

“The prison cells had mattresses. And the guard room, that’s the best one.”

“Okay, I’ll do that,” she said, sitting with her feet dangling in the hole. “You okay, Kane. Holding up?” Kane nodded at her, and she jumped.

The fall seemed never-ending, but she was down quicker than she would suspect, falling through the closed shaft immediately with eased her fall. She pushed herself up, she bruised her left arms and legs, but it wasn’t too bad.

Indra looked around trying to find the exit from the bathroom, and luckily the door wasn’t locked. She still wasn’t used to the the ship, it felt too much like the bunker, and it was even smaller… 

Places like this were cold and dangerous. So different from the sun and the green she had lived in between all her life, she didn’t like how her feet didn’t allow her to feel anything, how everything was exactly the same, when in nature everything was their own way.

Everything being the same did make it easier to find the three heavily protected cells, only two still had mattress, and she pushed them into the bathroom, before getting the other mattress from the the guard’s room.

“Colonel, I’m ready here,” Indra yelled.

“Okay,” she heard back. “Octavia is going first.”

Moments later, the girl she had viewed as a child for so long was in front of her, she was only a shadow of herself now.

“You okay, Octavia?”

“Why do you care?”

“Come on,” Indra said, ignoring her anger, and helping her out of the mattress to a chair on the main room. She didn’t look good, ribs and left arm broken, the leg at least twisted, and her jaw was probably broken as well. Indra could imagine the pain was on, and it worried her how numb the girl was too the pain - how she had just been there taking it, when they interrupted her sparing with Niylah.

“Go,” she ordered her and Indra went back to the bathroom, giving the sign for Kane to drop.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he told her immediately. 

“Come here,” she said, laying a hand on his pulse. “Seems regular.”

“Indra…”

“Come on, I don’t want Abby to kill me,” she said. She helped him out of the mattress and to the furthest chair away from Octavia - she didn’t like the idea of leaving here, but there wasn’t more she could do. Indra didn’t know what had happened between them, she hadn’t been there, but she knew it was bad.

“I’m okay. Go help, Diyoza.”

“Your turn,” she yelled, and the other woman came down immediately, making sure to land on her back.

“How’s the baby?” she asked when she was down.

“She’s still kicking,” she answered, before standing on the mattress. “Give me the lid and screws.”

“Why?”

“I’m closing this off. They will come down the shaft soon, we can’t give them any suspicion we’re down here.”

“Right.” They got to work after that, close the shaft, move the mattress back to the general atrium and lock the bathroom door.

“What now?” Indra asked the Colonel.

“Now we make the call,” Diyoza answered, going for Kane. “How you feeling?”

“Good.”

“Good, Indra, help me move him to the radio,” they both helped him to a chair in the radio booth.

“I’m going to see to Octavia’s injuries,” Indra said.

“How’s the baby?” Marcus asked. “You’re bigger.”

“Such a nice thing to say to a woman. I’m glad Abby is not the one pregnant.”

“I meant–”

“She’s okay,” she said, taking his hand to feel Hope kick. Marcus shocked with amazement.

“I… she’s kicking…”

“She is, babies tend to do that.”

“I… I’ve never–”

“You’ve never felt a baby kick before.”

“No.”

“Hope is proud to be your first, but now let’s get this radio working,” she said, but realizing he still wasn’t listening. “Kane!!”

“Sorry, yes,” he said pulling his hand back. “Can you avoid the bridge?”

“I should be able too.” Marcus observed as Diyoza made the connection. He tried to focus on that and not Octavia whimpers as Indra set her bones, he couldn’t even look behind him and see that.

Marcus tried to just keep his breathing in check, he knew he shouldn’t be awake, he didn’t want to die here, before he could see Abby again.

“It’s done, Kane, you should speak.”

“Why? I’m suppose to be asleep.”

“They will trust you more than me.”

“Eligius IV to Gagarin, please come in. Eligius IV to Gagarin,” he called out to the radio.

“Marcus…” he heard Abby’s familiar voice. “No, please… Russell said it was over…”

“Hey, Abby, it’s me,” she said to the radio.

“It’s the sun playing tricks again,” she whispered. “Marcus is a sleep. Jake is gone,” she repeated two more times.

“Abby, I’m not a sleep,” he said, still being ignored.

“Russell said it would work,” she said, and he knew she was pacing now.

“Give me the radio,” Diyoza asked.

“Come on, Doc, it’s me. And I had to wake up Kane, I’m sorry, but I need you to listen to me now.”

“This is not a vision??”

“No–” she started, before Marcus taking the radio back.

“Abby, are you okay? What’s happening?”

“Me? Marcus, what are you doing awake? Are you okay? How are you feeling? Why did they take you out of cryo?”

“Abby, why did you think this wasn’t real?”

“Something weird is happening in the ground. The nightblood made Clarke and Madi immune, and Russell gave me something to stop the hallucinations, I thought–”

“Kane, we don’t have time for this,” Diyoza spoke.

“You should be the one to explain,” he said giving her the radio, and taking the chance to listen and caught up with what was happening.

“After the Commander left, Wonkru turned on Octavia - she let herself be beat up. They were coming for Kane next.”

“You woke him up, then.”

“Indra and I thought was for the best. It’s us and Octavia hiding.”

“I don’t want Octavia–”

“I know, Abby,” Diyoza said, seriously. “I won’t let anything happen. But I don’t know how long we can hold off in here. We need you guys to come up here, with the little girl, please.”

“I need to find a ship, and a pilot.”

“Why can’t Raven and Shaw bring you here?” Marcus asked taking the radio.

“There’s something in here, Marcus. They are not functioning. No one is telling us much, besides that it happens.”

“You okay?”

“I’m okay now,” she said. “I love you, Marcus, I wanted to be there when you woke up.”

“Soon,” he promised her. “I love you too, Abby, if anything–”

“It won’t. You’re coming to the ground with me. It’s beautiful, you should see the sky… and Clarke is painting, and Madi has other children to play with. We were okay before the eclipse.”

“What’s the eclipse?”

“It turns people violent, they restrain those people.”

“Can’t they take something like you did?”

“There are biology restrictions, I can’t give it to them.”

“Okay, so what’s next?”

“I’m going to talk to Russell and get a ship to come and get you.”

“Russell?”

“The leader.”

“Okay. How’s Clarke?”

“Safe too, I’m getting to you, Marcus. I need to go talk to them, so we figure out what to do next.”

“Do that.”

“How long can you live there?” she asked, and he had turned to where Diyoza was now, having step back to give them some privacy.

“I just checked the food,” she said coming back. “There’s some 200 old stuff that will take us for five days, rationing.”

“Less than that,” Abby said. “Marcus, make sure Diyoza doesn’t ration,” she ordered, before adding, “Diyoza, make sure Marcus doesn’t ration as well.”

“Abby…”

“Both of you, promise.”

“Okay, Abby.”

“Yes, Doc.”

“I need to go. I can contact you back here.”

“No,” Diyoza spoke. “We can contact you. If you try to call us, it will warn the ship you’re trying to make contact.”

“Two hours. Call me in two hours.”

“We will,” Diyoza promised before stepping back.

“I don’t want to go, Marcus,” she whispered. “But I need too.”

“I know…”

“You’ll still be there in two hours.”

“I will, Abby, I’m not going anywhere. I’m okay.”

“I should be there.”

“Clarke needed you, Abby. I’ll be here when you get here.”

“I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you, Abby, and we’ll meet again.”

“We will,” Abby agreed, before turning off the call. Marcus closed his eyes, knowing that if anyone could save them, it would be Abby. 


	2. Seasons (Kabby, Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby decides to tell Hope about the first snow she shared with Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with both meanings for season, like real life seasons, mostly winter, and for show season, I played with the space between season 2 and season 3 :) 
> 
> Kabbyoza in this one is canon, but they are background, it’s Abby talking about Kabby :) That's why I put up Kabby, but if you really hate Kabbyoza - jump this one :)
> 
> Also I started this months ago, I don’t even think the season had even started, but today I finished it, because we needed fluff this week. So with this one I can post a few others I've written over time
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“Mom, it’s snowing!!! It’s snowing!!” Hope said, getting up from the floor when Abby came into the room. “Can I go outside? Please!! Please!!”

“Maybe, but first you need to get dressed, you’re wearing way too little to go outside. Wait until I eat and–”

“I can do it!!” Hope yelled before running off. Abby wondered for how long had she been waiting for her to wake up to be able to go outside.

Instead Abby got some food that was out in the kitchen, and moved to the window, sitting on the berm. They had been here for more than seven years, and this was the first time it snowed in Sanctum.

It wasn’t too much snow, but enough for the ground to be covered in a beautiful white coat, and she understood why Hope was excited to play in it. Abby was a bit disappointed that Marcus was missing this.

“Mom, I’m ready,” Hope came running in, completely budded in clothes, three shirts she could see, including one that definitely belonged to Marcus.

“Come here.”

 “Why?! I wanna go outside.”

“Come here, Hope. Have you eaten?”

“Mama gave me food before she left.”

“I have cake,” Abby argued, and that was enough for Hope to walk up to her. “Let me fix your clothes,” she said, pulling the sweaters in a comfortable way for Hope, before straightening Hope’s beanie, making sure to cover her ears, and Hope immediately took her hands to it.

The beanie was McCreary’s, something Charmaine had found in the transport ship during their first weeks here and taken for herself, until Hope was old enough. She had given it to her when she turned five, and by then Marcus had been the only father she had known, but it wasn’t like they had ever hidden from her that biologically she was Charmaine and McCreary’s.

Hope had loved the beanie since then, she wouldn’t take it off for weeks after she first got it, until at some point Charmaine had to put her foot down, because it had started to smell.

Now she still wore it often, her go to when it was cold - she wouldn’t accept anything else - and she would also wear it when she was particularly scared, she felt like it brought her some comfort, she said if she couldn’t take them to school with her, at least she could bring her other dad.

“Can I have cake now, Mom?” Hope asked, as Abby pulled her to her lap, and let her take a piece of her breakfast. They both sat like that for a bit, nibbling on the food.

“Is the snow too cold?” Hope asked her, and Abby laughed at that.

“A little bit, but it’s fun.”

“Really?? Do you promise?”

“Can I tell you about the first time I saw snow?” Abby asked her, and the girl looked up, excited like she always was with the possibility of a new story. “So your dad and I had been sick for awhile, we had been hurt by some bad men.”

“The Mountain Men??”

“Yes, who has been telling you stories?”

“Madi told me when we went picking berries.”

“Okay, so it was after that. And we were okay after the Mountain Men, there was no fighting, but I was still sad because Clarke wasn’t home.”

“Where did she go?”

“She had to think alone.”

“I don’t want to think alone, I wanna stay with you.”

“I’m not sending you away,” Abby told her. “So Marcus and I were enjoying some peace when it started to snow.”

“What were you doing?”

“Boring stuff, looking over papers,” she said with a smile, remembering the past, how they would sit in the Chancellor office, working together until late at night. How Abby would sometimes fall asleep on the couch and she would wake up with a blanket over her, and how has the cold became tighter, he kept making sure she always had a hot cup of something or a warm soup.

_Abby was finishing writing some notes on the medical files of the patients from the day, including Marcus who she had finally cleared to go on expeditions outside Arkadia._

_Marcus was looking forward to that, he was looking over the board he had been building with the help of Bellamy and Lincoln and the other kids._

_“Where do you think I should go first?”  
_

_“I don’t know, Marcus.”  
_

_“You know… I know you have places you would want to go look for Clarke…”  
_

_“You shouldn’t… Arkadia should come first.”  
_

_“Abby, Clarke comes first,” Marcus told her and he saw the honesty in his eyes, warming his heart._

_“Near the dropship, she would want something familiar.”_

“Did Dad find Clarke?”

“You know he didn’t. Clarke found me.”

“Sister always finds you.”

“She does.”

“She finds me too - she’s the worst to play hide and seek with. Bellamy is fun - he can never find me.” Bellamy was good with Hope probably because he knew how to be around with a small child. 

_Marcus was listening to Abby’s notes about Clarke and how to find her, he was sure to follow her instructions and take Bellamy with him, but before he could ask anything more, David Miller was knocking on the office’s door._

_“Sir, it’s snowing outside. Sorry to interrupt.”_

_“What do you mean?”  
_

_“Snow, sir. White all over - we didn’t know what was happening at first, but there’s already a few inches growing.”_

_“Is everyone safe?”  
_

_“It’s a mild one, sir, the children are playing on it.”  
_

_“You can handle it, then.”  
_

_“Yes, but–”  
_

_“Marcus, it’s our first snow, we should go out there,” Abby said, they deserved beauty too. “Thank you, David.”  
_

_Abby took Marcus’ arm at that, making sure he followed her out of the office and the Ark, shying away when he noticed that people were looking at them and her her hand on his arm._

“Why was dad  _emra– embarac–_?”

“Embarrassed.”

“Why was he like that? Why didn’t he wanna go? Does he not like snow?”

“Of course he does. He didn’t know snow yet, and I’m sure he can’t wait to play with you tomorrow if it’s still snowing.”

“And why was he shy?”

“Back then we didn’t hold hands.”

“Why?”

“We weren’t married.”

“You weren’t married when I was in Mama’s belly either and she says you were always touching.”

“Your mama is an annoying woman.”

“No, she’s not!! She’s the best.”

“She is,” Abby whispered, kissing Hope’s’s head. “Can I continue with the story?”

She nodded and Abby picked up where she had left off.

_Abby and Marcus made it outside and they were both stopped immediately, not by anyone, but just nature and how it looked - the white covering the green. Both speechless at what they saw, what they felt, the softness under their feet, but also the people smiling and laughing around them._

_The young children trying to build a snowman, while Raven tried to get her friends to get into a snow ball fight with her - Jasper seemed to be one of the ones playing._

_They looked as she pleaded with Harper and Bellamy, with young Miller now joining them._

_“I think I will relieve them,” Marcus told her, “Or do you need back in the office?”  
_

_“I’m staying out here,” Abby told him with a smile. “I’ll go with you.” He didn’t argue, and so she followed me._

_“Kane,” the kids greeted him as they approached.  
_

_“Come on, Kane, let them come fight me. I wanna kick their asses,” Raven argued. “We’re at peace, aren’t we?”  
_

_“They can go. I was coming here to say I can take over their shift for awhile.”_

_“Sir,” Bellamy tried to argue, while Harper was already pulling her gun over her head and handing it to Marcus.  
_

_“Go, Bellamy. I’ll be here after,” Marcus spoke, asking for his weapon as well.  
_

_“Thank you, sir.” The kids disappeared at that, leaving them alone again, and the snow looked different in the forest, still beautiful.  
_

_“You can give me one of the guns.”  
_

_“Abby…”  
_

_“I’m not gonna shoot them, but you shouldn’t be holding two guns if something happens.”  
_

_“I should teach you.”  
_

_“I don’t want to learn,” Abby told him, ending the conversation, turning to the outside._ _“Do you think it’s slowing down?”_

_“I think so for today,” Marcus told her. “But it will get worse…”_

_Marcus must have noticed Abby’s shivering, because he pulled his  jacket off and threw it around her back.  
_

_“We need to get supplies from Mount Weather,” Abby spoke. They had talked about this before, and they had stopped themselves from these decisions, but now it was inevitable.  
_

_“I know, we’ll plan that. I’ll talk with Indra.”  
_

_“Soon?”  
_

_“Yes,” he agreed.  
_

“Did Dad ever teach you how to shoot?”

“He tried, but I couldn’t do it.”

“You should ask him now.”

“You know Dad doesn’t like guns.”

“Mama can teach you.”

“Why don’t we leave all the guns to mama.”

“I wanna learn.”

“You’re too young…” Abby answered, in her mind she wanted to say she would never learn, but she was sure Charmaine wanted to teach her, if not her any of her multiple aunts or uncles or Clarke.

“Finish the story!!”

“Not much more, sweetling. We both just stood guard until Raven was satisfied as the winner of the fight, your dad–”

“Dad!!” she yelled mid-sentence, escaping from her lap, and Abby looked out of the window to see Marcus coming their way.

“Mom, can I go outside now?”

Abby agreed, letting Hope ran ahead, she went down the stairs and before they knew, she had jumped into her dad’s arms. Abby was still too cold but from the doorway she smiled at them.

Abby could hear Hope asking him to play, he promised he would. But he had something to do first, with his bag Marcus walked home, leaving Abby with a kiss to the temple, a jacket around her once again and the words.

“I wasn’t going to miss our second first snow,” he told her. “I’ll spend all my first snows with you, Abby.”

Abby smiled again as he took two steps each time, before making it to their daughter, to pick her up, before getting his face completely covered in snow.  _Their daughter was too much like Charm_ , she thought with a laugh.


	3. Hugs (Kabbyoza, Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon at Hope's school for a parent-teacher conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already been writing this for months, before deciding to post on May 8th, before it became less and less canon. Now enjoy some domestic Marcus, Abby and Charmaine with Hope, as it fills the prompt "hugs"
> 
> ENJOY!!!

The city they began building when they arrived continued to grow and grow since they landed, but over the years the contact between them in New Earth and the others developed, with transportation between both places being now easy and common to a big part of inhabitants of New Earth.

Marcus, Abby and Charmaine still lived and worked in New Earth, but Hope took the metro everyday, since she had started school, taking it with Bellamy, who taught at the school, but to older years. But tonight they were crossing the camp, to the cities, Marcus did the trip more often, and that same day, he took it alone having booked some meetings there for the day; but Charmaine and Abby were coming together after her shift in the medical center.

So after his meetings, Marcus made it to the school, walking all the way, slowly, appreciating the views of the city, and stopping by a bakery to get some pastries for tonight, if Abby and Hope didn’t insist they should be eaten first (luckily Charm was coming with them and she wasn’t as easily swayed by their girls). 

Finally arriving at the school, he found himself in front of a small building with multiple people around, from all different species. He looked around, to see if he could see his six year old girl, Hope.

“Daddy,” she yelled, running on his direction, pulling a girl along with her, who he recognized to be the same species as the health inspector who sometimes worked with Abby, identified by their pink skin, short stature and three legs.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Daddy, meet H’gary - she’s my best friend in the all world!!”

“Hello,” he said, kneeling to their height, even if it wasn’t as easy anymore, ruffled his daughter’s hair and pulled her in for a hug.

“Where’s Mama and Mom?”

“They’re coming. Mom had surgery.”

“My mom is a doctor,” his daughter said proudly, like she told everybody, after all Abby’s job as easier to explain than his or Charmaine’s.

“I’m waiting for my mom too. We can wait together.”

“Can we, Dad?”

“Of course,” he told them. There were still a few moments before the teacher-parent conferences started.

He rested against the wall outside the building, as the girls continued running around. Marcus observed from afar, and he couldn’t help but notice that he was one the older parents, at least when it came to humans, it worried him often, not being able to be here for Hope’s entire life, he didn’t want to miss anything (he had already missed her birth, having still been in a coma, and a lot of her first years, before he, Abby and Charmaine took the plunge and gave this relationship a real chance, moving in together). 

He was going deep into that train of thought, when his daughter interrupted his thoughts, coming up to him, followed by woman, looking like Hope’s friend.

“This is H’gary’s mother.”

“Hi, I’m H’asya. My daughter has talked about yours a lot.”

“Mine too. They’ve became close.”

“You don’t live in the city, do you?”

“No, we live in the settlement,” he answered, fearing that this would change something, since some people hadn’t accepted that well. “We’re Eartharians.”

“I suspected,” she replied with a laugh. “I like how this planet as always accepted people from everywhere.”

“It’s a nice thought. We like this new home.”

“How was Earth?” she asked, as the girls went off again. “I always love going to the Earth Museum in the city.”

“I didn’t see much of it. I was only really there for a few months.”

“I thought you... Ohh... were you one of the Eligius IV people?”

“No, Ark ones. The Station up in the sky.”

“Right. I remember that - Polaris Station was an Eligius project.”

“Correct.”

“Mama!! Mom!!” he heard his daughter yell, and saw her ran of to Charmaine’s arms, who immediately picked her up, and let her close to Abby, so she could hug her mom too.

“I imagine that’s your daughter’s mom.”

“Moms, my partners.” And while he noticed some surprise on the woman’s eyes, she took it in stride, and went with him to greet them, catching her daughter’s hand as they came closer.

Marcus immediately pecked Abby’s lips, before giving Charmaine a kiss as well, and another on Hope’s head.

“These are H’asya and H’gary--”

“My best friend!!”

“Yes,” he said, with a small laugh. “Abby and Charmaine.” They exchanged pleasantries after the fact, before starting to walk inside the school, with the girls running ahead.

“How was the meeting?” Abby asked.

“Long,” he answered. “I’ll probably have to book an entire week of meetings. I need you to come with me, Charm, probably Indra too. Bellamy or Clarke.”

“I can’t spare Clarke,” Abby spoke. “And are you two leaving me for a week?”

“Sorry, babe,” Charm said, throwing her arms around her waist. “But Hope can stay with us a few of the nights here at the hotel, and you can have a girl’s night with Clarke.”

Abby had been wanting to plan that for awhile, it wasn’t easy for her to spend time with her oldest daughter outside of work.

“I will still miss you,” Abby murmured with a pout, looking at both of them, before bringing Charm’s hand to her lips.

“Can you convince Clarke or Madi to take Hope on Saturday?” Marcus asked her. “We’ll both make your night worthwhile.”

“No doubt about that,” Abby said with a laugh. “I’ll see what I can do,” she said. “Now come on, Hope is getting impatient, and you know how she gets.” Hope was in front of the stairs, waiting for them and pacing between her two small feet, since her best friend had already gone up.

Charmaine untangled herself from Abby, with a kiss to the back of her head, before running forward, to pick up Hope and twist her in her arms.

“Mama!!! Put me down.”

“Never, baby,” she said, laying a kiss on her cheek, as Marcus and Abby walked up holding hands.

“Can we go?” she asked putting on her grown up voice, but holding onto her mother’s hand. “My classroom is right next to Uncle Bellamy’s.”

“We know, Hope,” Marcus said, ruffling her hair, or at least trying too. 

“No, don’t do that, Daddy,” she said, getting away from him, and to the other side of Charmaine. “You’re gonna ruin the braid Mom made.”

“It looks so pretty,” Charmaine told her, looking at Abby.

“I know!! Mom makes the best braids,” she said, as they started climbing the stairs. “Mama, you should let Mom braid your hair.”

“She has braided your dad’s hair, when it got awfully long.”

“She did?”

“You were too little to remember,” Abby answered. It had been too long ago, a lifetime ago. “And I’ve also done your mama’s hair.”

“When?”

“When your dad and I got married. You were really little, but Mama was there with you.”

“Who else was there?”

“You know the story, Hope...” Marcus said, but the girl ignored him.

“Was Aunt Indra there?”

“Yes, she was, right next to Daddy,” Charmaine answered. “Like I was next to Mom.”

“And Clarke?”

“There too.”

“And Madi? And Raven? And--”

“Yes. Yes.”

“And Bellamy? And Octavia?”

“Baby, everyone was there,” Charmaine said, before the girl decided to name everyone in the damn village and then the city.

It had been the first big celebratory event in the new planet, bringing everyone from Earth and multiple native people from the planet - it had brought people together in more ways than others. Abby and Marcus had been married for almost ten months, before the three of them had found themselves in bed together again. It had been hard for Charmaine to go back to just be friends when they got married, but she knew they were a team first and foremost, that was with who she had fallen in love.

“I know!!” she said, letting go of her hand, and running up the rest of the stairs, and throwing her arms around H’gary again, like they hadn’t seen each other just a few moments ago.

They took their seats next to H’asya, and with the other parents, as the kids ran around, playing with each other. H’asya let them know that each parent unit was being called on their own, and each meeting was being around five/ten minutes, and that at the end there would be a meeting with the entire group.

They distracted themselves looking at their girl, who was now in the middle of a game, not only with H’gary, but two other girls and a boy. She was good at making friends, much better than Marcus had ever been, she imagined she had Charmaine’s charm (or McCreary’s, he guessed), a girl made to lead.

“Can you believe how big she has gotten?” Charmaine whispered, looking at Hope now giving orders to two of her friends. “I feel like just yesterday I was pregnant.”

“You do realize Clarke is over thirty,” Abby said with laugh.

“Beautiful for a grandmother,” Marcus said kissing the top of her head.

“You’re a grandmother?” H’asya asked. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but hear it.”

“My oldest,” Abby said. “I had her with my first husband when I was in my twenties, she has a teenage daughter herself.”

“Do they get along? Hope and your other daughter and granddaughter?” she asked. “Sorry her father’s wife is pregnant, and we’re bit scared how they will get along.”

“They have a lot of fun together. Hope admires them a lot, she loves following them around.”

“So they get along.”

“They do, but Clarke, my oldest, was already an adult when Hope came around, so I don’t know how it would be if they were younger.”

“But your daughter seems to do okay with friends,” Charmaine said. “Hope adores her. And I had half-siblings on my mom’s side, and we may fight a bit, but at the end we got along.”

“Okay, thanks,” H’asya said, before standing. “I think they are calling for me. Can you keep--”

“An eye on H’gary? Of course,” Marcus answered, and she left them alone.

Abby rested into Marcus’ arm as Charmaine kept looking at their daughter, and Abby reached for her leg with a squeeze.

“Baby, she’s just growing up. I know it’s fast, but you still have a long way to go.”

“You sure?”

“Clarke came to me three days ago to help her pick a shirt for her dinner with Raven. So no, you won’t stop being her mother.” Charmaine laughed at that, and she could feel Marcus doing the same behind her. 

“Thanks,” Charmaine said with a smile. “Thank you,” she said, taking her hand, and pulling her legs up to her lap.

“Hey, we’re in public,” Abby complained, trying to sit correctly as she laughed. “Save all the touching for Saturday, you two, you’ll have to pay your due before you leave.”

“I promise,” Marcus said, and Charmaine only smirked at the proposal, letting go of her legs.


	4. Kisses (Kabbyoza, Rated E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for alstat's birthday (April 9th), one of the nicest and sweetest people, who I couldn't be happier to call my friend
> 
> Also fills the prompt “kisses”, with a lot of smut, because that's what Alison deserves, also before I wrote this I checked and yes, I was told I was allowed to do Kabbyoza for these challenges :) )

Abby knew how his lips felt on her back, it had been something she had been familiar with since their first nights in Polis. But tonight, she had still been surprised.

This was new. He had never kissed her  _there_ , with the tenderness enclosed in guilt that came with it, in a night she was with them, a night where they shared themselves with Charmaine Diyoza.

Marcus seemed to be in his own world, whispering apologies onto her back once again, as he softly touched the almost faded lines, as he pulled her dress up, leaving her the most naked of them, since they had only pulled their jackets and shoes off, before coming into the room.

Unlike Marcus, Charmaine wasn’t sure what was happening when she came into the room, closing the room behind her, even second guessing if she should leave, but deciding to stay since they had openly invited her tonight. She had only been gone for a few minutes, wanting to check on her three year old, Hope, who had been left on the care of Madi, as the adults had enjoyed the day and then an evening party in Sanctum, something they didn’t do often.

But now Charmaine felt the environment had changed in her time away, but she didn’t want to go and leave them, so she stepped forward and sat on the bed, taking her hand to Abby’s chestnut hair, with more grey now than when they had first met, but that tonight was beautifully pulled up and decorated with flowers.

Abby pulled her head up to her lap, and Charmaine started pulling off the pins and other artificial methods of holding her hair up, but trying to keep the flowers intact. Her hair out of her eyes as well, as both pairs held each other.

“I don’t know why…” she whispered, reading Charmaine’s question with a familiarity that came from sharing these encounters for years now.

“I never saw him touch them before.”

“You never do either.”

“I thought they hurt you,” she answered, it had been obvious to her to follow Marcus’ lead in these things. “Like your leg, sometimes.”

“They don’t.”

“How did those happen?”

“I did them,” Marcus finally spoke, admitting in shame. “I’m so sorry, Abby…”

“I know that.” He had apologize more times than she couldn’t count, and each day he had made her feel the same. “What happened today?” she asked, holding on to his hand, and pulling him off her back, so she could kiss him as she sat up.

In her mind, Abby thought the day had gone well. They had spent the day in the city, Sanctum, Russell and his wife were good company and welcoming to them, after years of cultivating this relationship. Some of the kids had even asked for Hope, she had run around after some of the kids from Sanctum. For the evening celebration, Charmaine had thought it was for the best for her to stay back, so her daughter had driven back to town with Madi and others who weren’t staying for the night.  

“Only a monster could mark your skin like that.”

“Marcus,” she whispered, reaching for his cheek and pulling him in for another kiss.

“When we were playing with the children,” Charmaine realized. “You took off your shirt, Abby, and we could see your back.”

“I was with Russell and he asked me if I had killed the person who did it,” his voice was so sad and broken.

“What happened?”

“Long ago,” Abby said, fitting onto his lap and pulling off the top of her dress. “I broke the law and Marcus was the Chancellor.”

“He lashed you?

“Yes.”

“He had someone do it,” she said at the same time as he spoke.

“Marcus Kane? The man who wouldn’t spank me when I asked him.”

“It wasn’t like that,” they both spoke.

“Sorry,” she said, realizing their guilt, and seeing it was too soon for any jokes. “What did you do?” she asked Abby, moving closer to her, as Abby caressed Marcus’ back.

“I gave some kids guns. Bellamy was between them.”

“Why?”

“Clarke.” Charmaine wasn’t surprise to hear that, she knew Abby would do anything for her daughter, and she had seen that circle expand to Madi and Hope as well.

“Abby wanted to find Clarke. She only wanted to save her daughter’s life.”

“I wanted that. But giving the guns to the children was not the solution, one of the boys shot up an entire village.”

“Bellamy?”

“No, not him,” Abby said. “But it was my fault, I gave him the gun.”

“Marcus applied the law,” Abby continued. “Ten lashes, electric baton.”

“God…” she murmured, reaching her hand out to touch her back, as Marcus dropped his head on Abby’s shoulder and murmured another apology.

“It doesn’t hurt,” she said. “He gave me the Chancellor pin after,” she continued, rubbing his back. “He went to look for Clarke and made peace,” she reminded them, letting her hands continue to roam his back. As Charmaine’s moved to her lower back, and then laid down on the bed, to be closer.

“Can I kiss  _you_?”

“Yes,” she answered, and her lips stepped closer, ready to kiss her scars.

Abby could feel her breath on her back, warm and soft, but she couldn’t yet feel her lips, Charmaine moved closer across her lower back, softly torturing her.

“Charm, please…”

“Not yet.” 

Charmaine continued blowing air onto the scars, all across her back, leaving butterfly kisses on the edge of the scars, never touching Abby where she expected. She pleaded with her words, but her body was impatient as well, not being able to quiet on Marcus’ lap.

“Shhh…” Marcus whispered, before lifting her out of his lap, and lying her down on the bed, as Charmaine moved down, before resuming her treatment of her back, and sneaked a hand around to lightly trace her outlines of her underwear.

Abby turned her head to the side to see Marcus strip down to his boxers as well, before climbing on the bed, she immediately expected his lips on her, but instead she heard Charmaine moan instead and stopped feeling her breath on her.

Abby turned on her back to see Marcus kissing Charmaine’s arm, right where she had burned herself. Abby knew that story, how she left the army to fight against what her country had become, and had burned her skin off on both sides. The United States of America flag and her rank in the army. She always kept them hidden when they went to Sanctum, after all most of those people’s ancestors were Americans, but her neck scar was still visible.

Abby pulled Charmaine to her this time, after quickly turning and sitting up on the bed, Charmaine quickly sat on her lap, each leg on one side of her.

“I was trying to kiss you, Abby.”

“Too long, Charm,” she answered, before kissing the scar on her neck, as Marcus continued to kiss her burned tattoo, now the flag.

“Abby…”

Abby continued to kiss her neck, again she didn’t kiss her scar often, even if it was such a proof that she was here now, alive, with Hope sleeping on a room a few quarters down.

“You’re alive… I’m so glad you’re here…” And then her lips moved to Marcus’ neck scar, another proof of someone she had come so close to losing. Abby kissed him there, as he still kissed Charm, and she once again played with her hair, before leading her hand down her back, unclasping her bra, before she touched her scars, her full hand covering them.

“There’s too many scars between us,” Charm told them.

“No, more scars,” Abby said, pulling back, to kiss Charmaine’s lips, holding her face close, opening her mouth to her tongue. “I’m not fixing you two again,” she said, pulling back.

“Hope will be trouble,” Charmaine said with a laugh, the girl could be caught running almost always.

“Her I will help, I like her,” Abby answered. “But really, I just want us to be safe.”

“Abby…” Marcus said raising his head from Charmaine’s arm. “Is this about what Russell was talking out?”

“Exploring the other side of the planet could be dangerous. He said the people they have sent for the last decades, never reported back.”

“Abby, please not tonight,” he told her. “He’ll meet about this tomorrow. Now just… be here,” he said, offering her a kiss, quicker than the one she had shared with Charmaine, then he stood from the bed and offered a hand to Charmaine.

“Undress.”

“Come help me,” she said with a smirk. And Abby looked as Marcus unbuttoned Charmaine’s pants and kissing down her legs, before leaving a kiss on her naked cunt, since she had gone commando to avoid any underwear lines. Charmaine pulled her own blouse and bra off, which had pushed her breasts up which made it rather difficult to not push her against the wall in one of the darker corners of the room during dinner.

“Abby, on your front,” Charmaine ordered, pulling her out her thoughts, and Abby threw her a questioning look, before obeying, but continued looking at them as she whispered something on Marcus ear, before coming to their bed.

This time she didn’t tease her, and her lips immediately touched her scars, with a softness she normally associated more with Marcus than with her, but every kiss was tender. Not an apology, but a reminder of everything they had lived apart and together.

“You’re beautiful, Abby, so beautiful… Everyone had their eyes on you, did you know that?” Charm whispered, the words almost muffled on her skin, but only almost. “Marcus was trembling with jealousy, wanting to scream you’re his, the beautiful Abigail Griffin Kane is a taken woman, a married woman.”

“She is a married woman,” Marcus spoke.

“A married woman who very much appreciates being eaten out by someone who’s not her husband,” she continued, reaching for a pillow to put under her hips, as her teeth caught on the underwear and started pulling them down. “With a husband who very much appreciates watching,” she said, as her thong slipped off her legs.

Charmaine moved up, parted her legs, and licked her from one side to the other, before folding her lips with her tongue, moving quick and hard, as one of her hands squeezed her left butt cheek, while the other held onto the bed for balance, rather necessary when she felt her moan into her own cunt.

Knowing that Marcus had entered Charmaine made her even hotter and she couldn’t help but try to find some relief, by moving higher on the pillow, so she could find some relief for her clit.

“Hey, Abby, I can take care of you,” she said, pulling back, and helping her raise to her knees, as she moaned as well, and knew Abby knew Charm was close too. With Abby on her knees, Charmaine more easily took her clit between her lips.

“Charm!!” Abby yelled, before feeling her fingers as well, moving hard and fast, in and out, like her tongue had before. She could feel her movements getting more erratic, but she didn’t stop until Abby was coming, her lips still around her clit and her fingers feeling the pulsing.

“Make her come again,” she heard Marcus groan. “You, close, Charm?”

Abby didn’t heard an answer, as her legs gave in, as another orgasm hit her.

“Charm…” Abby murmured as she continued, making her come for a third time as she felt Charmaine’s breaths and moans on her inner tights as she herself came.

“Fuck, Kane,” she groaned, rolling down on the bed, Marcus no longer inside her, and Abby noticed Marcus there still hard, and covered in Charm’s cum, waiting for her.

“Marcus, slow,” Abby asked, turning on her back, opening her arms to him, still feeling tender from the previous activities.

Marcus entered her slowly and Charmaine moved next to her on the bed, and kissed the crook of her neck again.

“He won’t last long,” she whispered, between soft kisses.

“Neither will I,” she said, running her hand across Marcus’ hair, which was getting a bit long and in a need of a cut.

Charmaine observed, as they moved together, slowly and unison, their free hands intertwined, their gasps and moans so familiar to her ears now, that she perfectly knew the moment they were close, and she opened her eyes, enough to see them as pleasure took over. 

Abby taking her hand off Marcus’ hair to hold on to her hand, as she drifted down, before bringing it to her lips and kissing her palm, just over the small burn she had gotten three days ago when she had to stop Hope from trying to play with the fire when she had been making dinner.

“I love you,” Marcus whispered to Abby’s skin before rolling back to his back, so he could sleep, not being able to sleep on his side since he was attacked by Vinson. His torso’s scars had healed much worse than his neck one, his skin forever deformed, but easily masked by his dark hair.

“Love you too,” Abby said, turning on her side to rest her head next to him, as her hand pulled Charmaine to spoon behind her, fitting perfectly behind her, their hands still intertwined coming to rest on Marcus’ chest. Her other hand coming to pull the hair away from her face, now having long lost its flowers, and then allowing her to kiss behind her ear.

“Someone needs to get the covers,” she murmured.

“Please,” Abby said, throwing her a smile.

“I actually need to pull them back,” she said untangling herself and standing up, and starting to pull back her side, before going to turn off the light.

“I don’t want to move.”

“Come on,” Marcus said, picking her up, and Charmaine pulled the covers back quickly, and they climbed in, pulling them over them.

Abby fitted herself onto Marcus again, and Charmaine snuggled behind Abby, laying a kiss on her shoulder, as her hand fell on Marcus’ scars, and she couldn’t help but feel blame for those (and it was better her than Abby), since she was the one who put Vinson in front of them.

Abby and Marcus took her hand away from there at the same time, pulling their three intertwined hands to his heart, and Charmaine closed her eyes, resting her lips on Abby’s warm shoulder.


	5. Quotes (Kabby, Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby are having some trouble getting used to Marcus' new body, but Charmaine Diyoza makes sure they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this the afternoon before "What You Take With You" (Season 6, Episode 9), before whatever happened, did happen, this fills “quotes”, using one of my favorites, between Kane and Diyoza, “You need a a doctor/So do you” :) 
> 
> This one is not explicitly kabbyoza, more friendship on their side, than romantic :) So pure angsty Kabby for you :D
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

Hope woke her up yelling, reaching for her head, with tears in her eyes.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she asked her trying to touch her, but the girl pulled away.

“Pain, pain,” she spoke. It was one of the few words she had learned by now. It saddened her that this was a word she had needed to learn.

“Shh... baby, it’s okay,” she was starting to shake in pain. Nothing she said or did calm her down, so she couldn’t help but go for her second option.

“Stay here. I’ll be gone for just a few moments. I’m just gonna get Abby.”

She left her room with a last look behind her, walking into the empty ship, knowing where she was going, she didn’t even bother knocking into medical, but she stopped the moment she saw Abby, sleeping on a chair.

“Abby,” Charmaine called. “Doc, wake up.”

“Diyoza...” she murmured confused.

“I need you. Hope is in pain, and I don’t know what else to do.” Abby looked confused by what was happening but she got her bag and followed her to Diyoza’s bedroom.

Diyoza ran up ahead, Abby followed her and stopped at the door, seeing her friend kneeling by the bed, trying to reach her daughter.

“What happened?” Abby asked coming up to her.

“She woke up like this, her head hurts.” Abby asked Diyoza to move, and settled behind her, holding the child, massaging her brain. “What is it?”

“I’ve never seen anything like this before, Diyoza. I think it’s her brain picking up on things,” Abby told her. Hope had come out of the Anomaly looking like a seven-year-old girl, but her mind was stuck and evolving, rapidly.

Luckily it was moving forward, picking up on queues and understanding the sound and meaning of new words, which always left her with some headaches. Abby guessed that tonight she had a spur of something.

Abby only pulled Hope close to her body and kept messaging her head, as Diyoza climbed in bed with them on the other side of her child.

“You’re gonna be okay, baby,” Charmaine whispered, taking her daughter’s hand and laying their foreheads touching, helping her with the breathing.

Abby very rarely saw Diyoza this open and honest as she was with her daughter. Abby knew she was scared, any new mom was, but even more in this situation, when everything was new and you wouldn’t sure how to deal with it.

“You better?” Charmaine asked, noticing her tears stopping, and her girl did a small nod.

“I’m better, Mama,” she answered. “I know new words.”

“Tell me tomorrow, alright?” she asked with a kiss to her forehead as she nodded.

Abby continued to hold her close, keeping a hand on her temples, rubbing them, until she was falling asleep and they heard a knock on the door.

Diyoza turned on her back with a soft “come in”, which seemed to tell she knew who was at the door, the person had the code, and Abby was curious to see who it would be.

Abby wouldn’t have expected Marcus, but she should have guessed, she knew they were close. It still hurt Abby to look at him, so she hid her face in Hope’s hair feeling tears threatening to fall.

“Sorry, I didn’t know...” Marcus said, and while his voice was different, the cadence was the same Abby had known all her life. “I should just leave,” he said and she knew he was about to turn back, before asking. “What happened?”

“Hope had a headache, she woke up screaming.”

“She’s okay?”

“Abby helped calm her,” she answered. 

“I’m glad. I will leave now.”

“Don’t, Marcus. You came here for a reason,” she said. “You couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

“Your wrist?”

“My leg,” he answered, and Abby listened. She didn’t know he was in pain, why hadn’t he come to her - she would have helped him.

“The injury in Indra’s village. Where Abby saved you.”

Abby felt her breathing stop at that, at the memory of another time she almost lost him and did everything to save him, she didn’t even know how much she loved him back then.

Marcus didn’t answer her, only nodded, keeping his eyes on Abby, knowing she was crying. He wanted nothing more than hold her through the pain, but also the pain of knowing that his own pain and her inability to look at him was her own fault.

He couldn’t sleep most nights, something Diyoza called phantom limb woke him up often, pain and injuries normally in members that are no longer there, for him a completely different body. One day he walked the ship and found her, and they would often just talk, sit outside her room, with the door opened, so they could hear Hope.

Abby still didn’t know what he was doing here, but he had sat on the bed now, she felt the weight of him different than what she was used to. Abby listened to him and Diyoza speak, and tried to look on him.

He looked more comfortable in his new body now, and Abby hadn’t observed him in a long time, she always made sure their paths didn’t cross. He was letting his beard grow out, still small, but the intent was there, his hair a bit wilder, less groomed. He also moved like  _her_  Marcus, he just looked different.

Charmaine could notice Abby taking glimpses at Marcus, but he still hadn’t noticed, trying to massage his leg. She knew the guilt he felt the first time they met at night, for taking someone’s body, for making Abby make this choice, and then they talked, and he knew he couldn’t waste this chance - it’s a rare thing to live twice.

But while he understood Abby’s choice, he couldn’t still feel both anger and guilt about the situation, and she knew he wouldn’t make the first move. So when Marcus when to the other side of the room to stretch his leg, Charmaine turned to Abby, and spoke.

“You need to talk to him,” she said, trying to pull her head from Hope’ shoulder.

“He hates me.”

“He does not,” he could never hate you.

“I made that to him.”

“You saved him, Abby.”

“I killed someone to do it.”

“I would do the same for Hope always. I did it for my country,” she told her. “He once told me I needed a doctor, I told him he needed one too, he still does, Abby - he needs you. Let him talk to you at least, he will tell you how he feels.”

“I--”

“He loves you, Abby. He misses you,” Charmaine said and knowing she needed a final push. “Kane, Abby can help with your leg?”

“Diyoza--”

“Just outside. Leave the door opened, I’m here if you need me.”

“Abby,” Marcus looked at her hopefully, standing. Abby is taking this chance, first speaking to Diyoza.

“Keep holding her, close to you, Diyoza, massage her temple if she moves. Call if--”

“I know. Go,” she ordered, squeezing her hand.

Abby looked weak following Marcus outside, but she could hear them sit, just like she and Marcus had so many nights. She heard silence for a long time, until Marcus spoke.

“How have you been?”

“I’m sorry, Marcus.”

“You saved me, Abby.”

“I--”

“I was mad at first, and then I couldn’t sleep and I found Diyoza. I saved you, Abby, when you didn’t want to be saved.”

“Marcus...”

“You did the same, Abby. I don’t know what I would have done in your place, and I hope to never know, but letting you die, Abby...” he said, before looking at her and finding her eyeing the other side. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“It hurts to remember you lying on the stretcher, dead.”

“I’m not dead, Abby,” he said taking her hand, and even the pressure felt wrong, but his words were so truly his. “I’m here. Here until the end of our days.”

“My days, you’re immortal now.”

“My life is you, Abby. Look at me,” he said, lifting her chin to look at him, and she saw the eyes filled with love.

“I don’t know how to do this, Marcus.”

“We learn, together. Everything is easier with you by my side.”

“The pain? You came here with pain.”

“I feel my old scars acting up, she calls it phantom limb, it was common between soldiers, who lose members of their body.” Abby recognized the term, even when she hadn’t dealt with it before.

“I don’t know how...”

“Just feeling my leg or arm and it helps, Abby. I need to get used to this body,” he spoke. “I want you to get used to this body as well.”

”Marcus...”

“I don’t mean that, Abby. I just want to spend time with you. I miss holding you, and I worry... I know you’ve been sleeping at medical.”

“I’m okay.”

“I’m worried, and so is Clarke.”

“She’s not here.”

“She asks me when she radios, and I can’t lie to her.”

“I worry for her down there. She was dead and I...”

“It was an impossible situation to know. And it’s different, Clarke was taken. I talked to Gavin’s girlfriend, he wanted this - it’s hard, but he gave his body, when Clarke never did.”

“It’s still not right.”

“It isn’t,” Marcus knew that, he knew there would always be something wrong with him. “But we move forward together, Abby.”

“Together,” she whispered, looking up to his eyes, seeing the Marcus she knew. Before, she would have kissed him at this moment, but not now, she could only squeeze his hand.

Marcus smiled at the squeeze, it was something, a step forward.

“Why don’t we go to our room?” he asked her. “We don’t need to even share the bed. I just need to...”

“I’ll go with you.”

Charmaine had heard bits and pieces of their conversation, and now that they were standing up, and coming back in, she closed her eyes, holding her daughter a bit closer.

“Let me check on Hope,” Abby said, and Kane followed her, both sitting on the bed, her hands reaching for her head, before she felt their breaths close to her, both laying a kiss on the child’s head, and Charmaine felt her hug her closer.

They wished sweet dreams to her daughter, and then they were ready to leave, but Abby still came to her, kneeling to kiss the top of her head as well, and wish her sweet dreams.

“And thank you,” she said. “I know you’re awake,” she murmured. “Thank you for making us talk, and call us if you need us.”

Charmaine nodded at that, and let them leave, glad that Marcus and Abby were on the mend, and hoping she and Hope would be okay as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more drabbles written on my tumblr, but like I've said before I want to post them in order, so I'll work on the "tropes" prompt, and then add the next four :)


	6. Tropes (Kabby, Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation with Diyoza, Abby realizes there may be more to her sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was started for Jamie's (Kabby_Kru on ao3) birthday, but I ended up deciding to write something else then, and I just finished this, fitting with both the prompt "Tropes" for Kabby Positivity Meme and for day 14 of #KabbyKindness - Family :) Since I'm doing Kabby baby, which is something Jamie loves!!! Jamie, who's nice and sweet, and so damn funny, and one of the best friends someone can ask for, definitely should get what she loves :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little story, set in season 5, because I can never be too far away from Diyoza :D

“Abby didn’t know why she hadn’t even consider it before - the nausea, her sore breasts, her missing period - the signs had all been there, but it hadn’t clicked until Colonel Diyoza undressed for her, with her pregnant belly, and by the time they heard the heartbeat for the first time, Abby was almost sure.

“Thank you,” the Colonel said when Abby finished the check-up - the baby was okay, she was a girl. The words "thank you" were a first, Abby hadn’t heard them from the woman before, but her brain didn’t even make the connection, with too many thoughts going around.

Abby waited for her to leave, and to be left alone with the ultrasound machine. She knew she should test her blood or urine first, but the machine was right there, and she had missed her period for two months now… she had only thought it could have been menopause or just malnutrition and stress - it wouldn’t have been the first time….

But there it was, a baby, their child, her second child, the ultrasound said 11 weeks, almost twelve, which also meant it had spent that much still taking the pills, which couldn’t have been good.

Her heart started to speed up as every medical problem started to cross her mind, and all she wanted was another pill to make her forget about all of this. She could see the bottle across the room, but she needed to do something else.

Abby cleaned her belly at that, and got up, reaching for the door, ignoring the guards outside her daughter’s home, as she went across camp, hoping she would Marcus at the church.

Opening the door, she saw everyone there, but her eyes immediately searched for him, as he stood to come up to her. 

“So have you made a choice?” Marcus asked her, his eyes still filled with pain and his voice colder than usually.

“Marcus…”

“You have to choose.”

“I have to talk to you,” she said, “in private.” She wasn’t about to announce this to everyone.

“Abby, I can’t… you have to choose.”

“I need your help for that, and I need to tell YOU something.” And finally something seemed to click with Marcus, and he stepped away with her, still not following her to Clarke’s home. Abby knowing he wouldn’t move more than from the porch of the church, she spoke.

“I couldn’t choose you, Marcus, because it meant you dying. If I can’t do my job right, they’ll kill you.”

“Abby, you said–” 

“I’m getting clean, Marcus, and I need you. Not only for the detox, I need you to do my job for me, to be my hands when I can’t stop shaking. I can’t let you die because I can’t do my job.”

“Why now? Why the change of mind?”

“I’m– I’m– I have to do it for our child,” she whispered, but she knew Marcus heard, because his face completely changed, from mad and tired, to confused - his hand reaching out, slowly to touch her abdomen.

“Abby… are you.. are you sure?”

“Yes. So I need to stop… I don’t even know what I’ve already caused…” she said, feeling herself starting to cry - she knew what drugs could cause to a fetus, and at her age the risk was even higher.

“It’s okay, Abby, we’ll face it together,” he whispered, before looking up. “I’m gonna be a father.”

“You are, and you will be a good one. And I need you to do this for me first.”

“Abby, I am at your side always.”

“Are you coming to home with me?”

“Always.”

Abby accepted that and Marcus followed her, with a last look at the building, they were home soon, and Abby looked everywhere in their house, before laying the bottles in his hands.

“Are this all of them? Can I destroy them?”

“Don’t!!”

“Abby…”

“No, you can’t destroy them. I need you to keep them safe and away from me, but the prisoners are in pain… I can’t have you destroy something that can help people.”

“Okay, Abby. Can you wait outside while I hide them?” Abby left him alone, fighting the temptation to look, to know where they were, just in case of emergency.

“Hey, you can come in,” Marcus said, coming outside and resting his hands on her shoulders. Abby’s eyes couldn’t help but search every corner, trying to see anything out of place, but she found nothing.

“Thank you,” she said. “Would you like to see the baby?”

“More than anything.”

And with that Abby showed him the baby, Marcus looked fascinated at the screen, trying to decipher what she was showing him, looking at the heartbeat.

“Is the baby okay?”

“I don’t know,” Abby answered. “I need to do some tests. The drugs couldn’t have helped,” she said getting up, to get a needle.

“Now?”

“The shakes will become worst. The sooner I do the test.”

“I said I would help you,” Marcus said.

“You hate needles. I couldn’t ask you to–”

“You aren’t. I’m offering. I’ll do that, Abby, not tonight. You need to rest.”

Marcus took her hand and didn’t let her argue after that, taking her to their bed, and Abby felt comfortable like that, with his hands around her, falling around her middle, as she started to fall asleep, knowing the first signs of withdrawal would come soon.

It was not a quiet night, but not her worse, but they had to continue on working, which was becoming harder. So instead she sat down on a chair, as Marcus followed her instructions, finally making a discovery before he was called away.

Vinson brought her Raven, and Marcus was gone most of the day. Raven didn’t seem to notice much how Abby kept to herself, her hands hiding, not until she was awoken up and threw up immediately.

“Abby,” she asked, touching her face. “You okay?”

“Yes. I’m sorry,” she said cleaning her mouth, before standing up. “Did you finish it?”

“I did, Abby. You sure you want to do this? To help this people?”

“I need to, Raven. I’m sorry.”

“If you’re sure about this, Abby, I won’t stop you.”

“I will ask for your freedom.”

“Abby…”

“I’ll be sure you’re safe, Raven.”

As Abby hugged her, Marcus opened the door, he looked tired and devastated, and Raven walked away.

“Where were you, Marcus?” Abby asked, worried.

“I was with the Coronel, I’m sorry,” he said. “You should tell her about the baby.”

“Why?”

“She told me about her child, she’s naming her Hope.”

“She didn’t mention that yesterday…”

“I sort of named her.” Abby laughed at that, stepping closer to him, reaching for his cheek, almost kissing his lips, before remembering she had just vomited and pecking his cheek instead.

“Of course you did. Another woman’s child of course.”

“She wants a future for Eden. A future like ours.”

“Ours? Marcus…”

“She wants peace, Abby. She wants a home for her girl - they could be friends, our children.”

“Marcus… I need to know our child is okay before we plan anything. I can’t be to blame for them being–”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Marcus said hugging her, but let Abby take over and lay down on the table.

“You’re okay to do this, Marcus?”

“I am, Abby.”

His hands stopped trembling as he held the needle, and after a deep breath, he repeated once again that he was ready.

“Marcus, you need to do exactly what I say, exactly where I say.”

“I will.” Abby had marked on her skin where to pierce the needle, and he took a deep breath, before inserting the needle. Abby stayed in her place, silent, and not moving, as he pulled the needle up and got the fluid into the tube.

“You okay, Abby?” he asked as he finished the procedure.

“More worried about you. You look terrified.”

“I don’t know how you do this everyday.”

“I don’t know how you read so many reports a day,” she answered, longing for a simpler time.

“How long until we know?” Marcus asked her, as Abby took the needle, as her hands started to shake.

“I need to test it. I will look at it,” she answered, moving away. “Can you go get Diyoza and Vinson?”

“Abby…”

“I can only prepare this now, it needs time before I look. We should try the cure now. If it works, we’ll be safe.”

“Abby, they’re at war with wonkru,” Marcus said.

“Diyoza wants peace, you said so. We will work with her - we will protect our people, we–” she was saying as she felt the need to throw up and ran to the trash.

“Shhh…” Marcus was right behind her, rubbing her back and pulling the hair from her face.

“I’m already shaking and sweating,” she whispered, feeling tears threatening her eyes. “I need you to get them.”

“Abby…”

“I’ll cure the first person. But you need to see, I won’t do much more for awhile.”

“Abby…”

“I’m okay. Go.”

Marcus left the cabin, with Abby still sitting on the floor, as she stood alone, making sure to have everything ready for the procedure, feeling herself shaking as she got everything ready.

“Doc, Kane said you had the cure ready,” Diyoza said coming into the room.

“I do, we can try this now.”

Abby did it, but it was obvious for everyone that she was in withdrawal, her shakes and sweats happened, but she cleaned all of Vinson’s lungs, confirming the results with them all.

“Wait,” Marcus called out to the Colonel as she left after she got the call about McCreary and her decision to only save the people she chose. “We need to talk to you.”

She nodded at that, and left, leaving them alone again, with the haunting of the results hanging over them.

“I guess we should do the test.”

Abby went through the motions as she started to analyze the results, her hands trembled from withdrawal and nervousness, and Marcus rested his hands on her shoulders, resting his lips next to her head. It was easier to do this, knowing she wasn’t alone, that he would be here for her whatever happened.

She missed the ark, no test here would relax all her fears, but she could see her fluid for any bigger risks, and after announcing it was ready she looked through the microscope.

Abby went over her head what she had to look for, her mind was still busy with other desires, but she focused on what she was seeing, and there were no obvious signs of a problem, but she would run other tests later.

“Nothing, Marcus,” she whispered. “This is clean. I still wanna try something else, but with this technology, we won’t be able to tell much.”

“She will be okay.”

“She?” Abby asked, turning around to face him. “You think it’s a girl.”

“She looks like you. Your smile, your eyes, your strength,” he said, tracing her face, before taking her trembling hands.

“You thought about this…” she realized, feeling her body shake even more by each moment that went through. “What if I can’t do this? What if our child is hurt?”

“We’re gonna be okay.”

“How do you know?”

Abby was scared, more than she had been with Clarke, her age, the pills, none of them could be good for their child. Marcus could feel her fears, he was taking her hand and trying to walk her to bed, when the door opened.

“You told me you wanted to talk,” the Colonel said, coming in.

“Yes,” Marcus agreed, and instead led her to sit on the stretcher with him next to her, her hands between his.

“So what do you want?”

“I need to get clean,” Abby spoke with certainty.

“Alright. I need you to still cure the people I tell you too.”

“Marcus will do the procedure for me. I taught him,” she said, before remembering something else. “Raven could help - she built the machine. And I heard you have John, I was training him.”

“You know you can’t find excuses for me to free everyone.”

“Those two can help me. Especially if you need Marcus with you.”

“Kane is doing a good job at the camp. I could use his help, I’ll send Raven and the boy to you.”

Abby agreed to that, Marcus just squeezed her hand and he didn’t seem to oppose any of the plans.

“I’m pregnant,” Abby added.

“Ohh.” And for the first time Diyoza was caught speechless.

“I connected the dots after you came here. I don’t know what the pills have done to the child, but I need to stop.”

“Getting clean is hard,” Diyoza finally spoke. “I’ve seen people both win and lose that fight.”

“Abby is strong” Marcus finally spoke. “She will get through this, we know how to do this.”

“My people are still my priority. But, but if you need something and I can help with, ask.”

“Thank you,” Abby said, looking at the woman. 

“Anything, Doc,” she said, moving away from the counter, stepping up to her. “Will be moms together if we get out on the winning side of this war after all,” she told her with a smile, before clapping Marcus’ arm. “Congrats, Dad. See you tomorrow, Kane, after I send your friends in.”

Marcus tried to protest.

“Yes, you will see him. Goodnight, Diyoza.”

She left the house at that, with her back still turned to them, leaving them alone and tired, ready for bed. Marcus finished moving Abby to the bedroom, undressing them both, before climbing into bed, making sure to leave the bucket near her side of the bed.

“What if my heart is too weak for this?” she asked, lying down, with his arms strongly around her, out of love and fear.

“It’s not.”

“What if it is?”

“We will think of that if we get there.”

"Then it may be too late,” she said. “There’s a rapid detox kit under the bed.”

“Abby…”

“I always planned to get clean, Marcus, I know you don’t believe me, but even before this child I didn’t want to live like this forever, but I needed to protect you.”

“I can handle myself,” he whispered kissing her shoulder.

“I can’t do the rapid detox, I can’t risk it. But there’s one shot of adrenaline if my heart stops - one, you have to use it right.”

“I’ll keep you safe.” She knew he took that promise to heart, and that he wasn’t going to let her go.

“I need you to tell John and Raven about me tomorrow.”

“Abby… maybe I should stay.”

“No, you need to help Diyoza - she trusts you. She will keep us safe,” Abby said. “I just can’t be the one to tell them this. They’ll hate me.”

“I’ll talk to them, and they won’t. They know pain and addiction.”

“I’m scared, Marcus,” she said turning to him, her sweaty body resting against his, as the shakes continued, but he held her closely, kissed her hair, and whispered that he knew, before lulling her to sleep on what would be the first night of the rest of their lives.


	7. Looks (Kabbyoza, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby observes Marcus has he builds their new home, and Charmaine Diyoza has something to say about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Justine's (marcusgriffin on ao3) birthday, delayed, because I met her not that long after the date, and by then I knew she would come to mean the world to me, so I wrote her this little thing (first posted on May 25th), filling the prompt "looks" :D
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Marcus had healed well. Abby could remember a time where he had barely been able to stand, and completely bedridden, and before that, she remembered his time in cryo. But now Marcus stood and walked around, shirtless, his scar visible, she knew it would never be gone, a reminder of the time she almost lost him for good.

Abby right now was a bit more focused on how good he looked. Almost double the age of the men he as working with, but he held his own. Building a home for 400 people wasn’t easy work, especially when they still hadn’t woken up everyone, so slowly they were moving things around to make space in the caves for everyone.

Marcus bend down to pick up another piece of wood, his back muscles in full display, and then his arms, lifting the wooden bin over his shoulder and walking up to one of the caves. His large arms, that could hold her down as he fucked her relentlessly, or the arms that held her up when he fucked her against the wall.

Those large and strong arms that she just needed around her right now, maybe for more than just being around her. Marcus was oblivious as she kept watching him as he moved back and forward with the cut wood, sweating more and more, and while Abby was too far to see the actual sweat, she couldn’t help but imagine the small drops running across his body, going under his jeans, that she couldn’t help but focus her eyes on as well, as they hung around his ass rather well.

“You know you could try to be less obvious,” a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“What?”

“You’re almost drooling, Abby,” Charmaine said, sitting next to her. “Weren’t you suppose to be writing down some more medical stuff from the last time they let you go up to see the library?”

“I am.”

“The paper is clean,” she said. “You look about ready to come.”

“Hey!!” Abby protested to only be met with Charmaine’s smirk, and since she wasn’t in any position to argue, she changed the subject. “Where’s Hope?”

“Madi, Indra and Gaia have her. I was going to go help with building the new houses, I’m missing some hard labor.”

“Ohhh… you’re joining them?” she asked surprised.

“Yes, Doc. Why so surprised? Desire to see me shirtless or jealous of me being close to Kane?”

“He will get flustered you with you close to him shirtless,” Abby said with a laugh.

“I would offer you to join us, but I think you’re quite good here on your own,” Charmaine said standing up, taking off her jacket, leaving her only in a top that didn’t do much to hold her chest, which Abby guessed was her plan, as she bend down, giving her a full view of her cleavage, before her lips came to rest close to her ear to whisper, “You will still have a view from the trees, but privacy will be assured.” With that, she left her with Shaw’s jacket that now smelled like her, and one of her signature smirks.

Abby’s eyes followed her figure as she walked off, before finding Marcus again, this time as he laughed at something Bellamy said, resting a hand on his shoulder, as his body stretched back, giving Abby a perfect view on the way his hair led down to his briefs, which she could see the told of now.

Charmaine approached them, Bellamy taking off and leaving her alone with Marcus. As she observed them, the more she knew Charmaine knew she was looking.

Abby observed from afar, as she took every chance to touch him, first in less than obvious ways, but by now, she couldn’t blame Marcus if he was hard, as Charmaine pushed her boobs onto his back, for some excuse Abby couldn’t even fathom.

And while Abby was in part jealous, the part of her that was turned on was much larger, and she was near to giving in to Charmaine’s proposal to look for a more discreet place, when she decided on something else.

Putting on Charmaine’s jacket around her, she got up and walked up to the site, with the full confidence of a woman who needed some relief right now.

“Bellamy, do you mind if I borrow Marcus for a few minutes.”

“Of course not, Abby,” he answered. “The work is moving well. We can hold the fort without him.”

“Thank you,” she said, ready to approach Marcus, but he must have heard her because he was ready to go. But instead of going back to camp, Abby took him down the caves, closer to the water.

But before they were too far away, she made sure to look behind her, and cross her eyes perfectly with Charmaine, and if she was smart enough she would know to follow them.

“I need you,” Abby whispered pulling him into the last cave, far away enough from everybody else, almost everybody else. Pulling his lips down to hers, holding strongly into his hair, Marcus didn’t waste any time kissing her back, and leading her back into a wall, and with his body pressed against hers, she knew she had been right, he was already hard.

“You’re eager,” she said, pulling away from his lips, as her hands fumbled with his pants and zipper, and he didn’t take long to free her as well.

“You’re one to talk,” he whispered, quickly pulling two fingers inside of her, knowing exactly how ready and wet she was.

“Now, Marcus,” she said, pulling herself up, to hold on to him, as he pushed himself inside her. From that moment on, there were no slow movements, everything was hard and fast, desperate for more and for kind of release.

But there was also something else between them, Abby could smell Charmaine still on his body as she held on and buried her face on his shoulder, still careful not to leave marks since he would have to go back to work after, and Marcus had his face deep on her jacket, the only thing protecting Abby from the rocks of the cave, and the object that more distinctively smelled that perfume Charmaine had made and insisted on wearing (much to Octavia’s annoyance who was allergic).

None of them mentioned it, but the smell made each thrust stronger, each movement hotter, each minute closer to orgasm, and while none would say it in that moment, they both came with the thought of a third presence in the room with them. And too distracted by each other, and their own thoughts, none noticed a shadow in the cave entrance, who had simply observed, smirking as she knew she had gotten into their heads (next time it would be their pants).


	8. Touches (Kabbyoza, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby have been married for awhile, and they realize they've missed Diyoza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a delayed birthday present for Annie (KabbyChild on ao3), with all the things and tropes she loves, and filling the prompt "touches" :) Originally posted on July 2nd as a celebration of this amazing friend!!!
> 
> Enjoy some smut, you all!!!

Abby couldn’t explain what this was, she really couldn’t… It had never happened before, Abby had nearly twenty years with Jake and never once they had pondered about anyone else, and it wasn’t like Marcus was less, he wasn’t… He certainly wasn’t… and they had had six years in the bunker and the question never arose, not even when she was sober.

Abby knew she wasn’t alone in this. She knew by the way he would whisper in her ear about Charmaine touching her, kissing her, how he got harder, wilder and she got wetter and wetter with just the mention of her name.

Abby thought she could fight it. A marriage was a marriage, and she was married to Marcus and she loved him completely and he loved her completely, but there was something about Charmaine, something none of them could fight.

So they weren’t denying it one more night. They hadn’t sought her out since since a few weeks before their wedding, it had been more than seven months, and hopefully Charmaine would consider this an adequate birthday present.

Clarke and Madi had taken Hope, as Charmaine went to the lake to rest and relax, their first instinct was to join her there - they had talked about having sex in the water before, but never got around to it. But then Abby remembered what it was to actually care for a one-year-old baby and Charmaine probably really needed some time alone by the water.

So plan B, they asked Clarke to keep Hope entertained for a bit longer, and they walked up to her home. Marcus was second guessing this decision, but Abby wouldn’t let him run, it was obvious they both desired this.

“Honestly, Marcus just watch tonight if you want,” Abby told him before she knocked. “But please don’t tell me you don’t desire her as much as I do right now. That you don’t get hot just thinking about it.”

“I don’t want to just watch,” he whispered into her ear.

“Good to know. I have plans for you then,” she said with a smirk, knocking again.

“I’m coming!!” she yelled from inside the house.

“Yes, she will,” Abby whispered, and he patted her on the ass to quiet her.

Charmaine threw the door open as she was dressed in sweats and a top, and still with her hair wet, looking at them confused.

“Clarke is keeping Hope for a bit longer,” Abby told her. “Can we come in?”

“Sure,” Charmaine said, letting them in, and closing the door behind her.

“Happy birthday,” Marcus told her.

“Thanks. It was good to go to the lake alone for a bit, to just relax. I love Hope, of course, but babies–”

“Kids are tiring, you don’t need to explain yourself,” Abby told her, she understood that feeling. 

Around her home they looked for where to sit, the place was a small one, and the bed was the most clear option, and its presence was clear to all of them.

“There’s a chair,” Charmaine offered, taking the bed, while Marcus sat on the chair and Abby sat on his lap, before getting back up again and pacing. “What’s going on, Abby?”

“We miss you,” Abby said, opening her shirt, and taking her bra off as well, standing only in her jeans. “Happy birthday,” she threw her a smirk.

Charmaine stood speechless at that, which was definitely something rare, and Abby was afraid she had read the situation wrong - how could she expect someone to wait for her for so long. Abby started to pull her shirt back on and to apologize.

“Don’t!!” Charmaine standing, coming up to her, pulling her shirt off her hands and throwing it at Kane, before kissing her lips. It took Abby only a few seconds, before she was kissing her back, pushing her body against her, Charmaine’s hand on her back, pulling her even closer.

“I’ve missed you,” Charmaine said, pulling back, reaching for the button on her pants, pulling them down and starting to kneel to kiss her legs.

“Don’t,” Abby said, pulling her back up. “We have plans for you if you’re open to those.”

“What do you have in mind?” Charmaine told her with a smile.

“Undress,” Abby said taking the lead, walking closer to her, pulling the handcuffs from her pants.

“Abby…”

“Just give yourself to us,” Abby said. “We will keep you safe, we won’t hurt you.”

Abby knew that Charmaine was like her that the idea that handcuffs would take her control away scared her, she didn’t like to not be the one setting the rules.

“Marcus will fuck you hard if he’s up for it,” Abby offered, looking behind her.

“Yes,” he spoke, still sitting down, now more relaxed, sitting on the chair, opening up his pants, but not moving anything else.

“Undress me,” Charmaine told her then. And Abby kissed her again, moving each other back to the bed. Kissing not only her mouth, but down her body as piece by piece came off.

Charmaine’s body felt different now, and Abby took a moment, getting to know how she felt now, last time she had touched her breasts, she had been breast feeding, and before pregnant.

Moving down her body, to her stomach, stopping there as well, it was different now, her weight had changed. Abby moved back up, straddling her, and kissing her lips, prying her mouth open and taking her tongue in hers.

Charmaine interwoven her hand on her hair, or at least tried to, before Abby stopped her and pulled her hands up, picking up her hands and handcuffing them to the bed - this had been much harder to on the Ark, here the beds seemed to ask for it.

Charmaine tried to fight in, and Abby stopped for a moment caressing her face and asking her if it was okay.

“Yeah, it’s just weird. I’ve never let anyone to this to me. I’ve done to others, but… I will fight it, it’s my nature. Don’t unlock me, don’t stop, unless I say ‘Sanctum’.”

“You want us to give you all?”

“I want you two to fuck me, and then fuck each other as my cum still runs down Kane’s cock.”

Abby could hear Marcus gasp across the room and she knew he was close to taking his cock out off his boxers.

“You’re never gonna stop giving orders, are you?” Abby asked.

“Not probable,” she answered before being interrupted by a large moan as Abby took her nipple in her mouth. And Charmaine immediately wanted to reach for her hair to hold her there.

But Abby didn’t only kiss her, but bit into her nipples and breasts, a bit harder than she normally did, and Charmaine was getting wetter with which movement and she wasn’t sure how long she spent on her breasts before starting to move down, unbuttoning her pants.

Slowly, Abby pulled them down, kissing down her tight, small touches, soft and sweet and tender. And she found Charmaine going commando, feeling the heat on her face as she came close to her cunt.

Abby didn’t kiss her immediately. Wrapping her hands around her legs, holding them open and messaging, relaxing her and teasing her, little bites into her inner thighs.

Across the room, they could feel Marcus’ breathing changing, and skin touching on skin.

“Don’t you dare come, Kane,” Charmaine yelled at him, before trying to order Abby again. Abby didn’t listen, but Marcus slowed down.

Abby went down her leg again, before getting up again, Charmaine was going to ask her, when she found her coming back again with two pieces of some old cloth.  

“Open your legs.”

“Why??”

“Because I said so.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Charmaine threw at her with a smirk.

“We could leave.”

“You came here. You want me, Abby. I have some of the power here.”

“Open your legs or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Do it then. Do it.” Charmaine’s words surprised Abby, but the cloth was forgotten as she turned on the bed, belly down. “I’m even making myself ready for this.”

Abby wanted to ask if she was sure, but this was pretty clear of a request, she had never done anything like this, but she came closer. She started my messaging her ass, and she knew Charmaine was getting exasperated with the wait, but before she could complain Abby slapped her the first time - too softly it seemed.

As time moved, Abby continued, between massaging her and then slapping her always in the same place until she was getting red. Abby could notice Charmaine grinding into the bed as well, desiring relief. Abby took that as note, to turn Charmaine back on her bed, before attacking her clit, stopping her from having any time to breathe.

Abby knew how to led her on, she moved her tongue quickly, away from her clit, in and out of her cunt, in rapid motions, bringing her close to orgasm, but stopping herself before she could come.

Charmaine was begging like never before, Abby’s name in the middle of every swear she could think off - some that not even Abby or Marcus could understand. 

“Kane, please,” Charmaine asked him, turning to him on the bed.

“Abby,” Marcus spoke, standing up from the chair, walking off his pants and boxers, and pushing his shirt away, standing completely naked, walking their way.

“It seems it’s finally Marcus turn,” Abby spoke, moving away from between Charmaine’s legs and grabbing the piece of cloth again. “Marcus,” Abby said, standing with her back to Charmaine, raising to whisper on his ear, but speaking loud enough for her to hear.

“Fuck her hard, Marcus. Like she likes it. Do it and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Yes, Kane, fuck me!!” Charmaine asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Abby left her place between Marcus and Charmaine, with a last squeeze to his hard cock, and moved to tie her legs.

“Abby??”

“You said you trusted us, Charm,” Abby answered, starting to tie her leg, not too strongly, Abby still not sure how much to push with her.

“You promise me Kane won’t chicken out on fucking me hard.”

“Okay, Diyoza, I can fuck you,” Marcus told her, a bit offended by this discussion.

“Prove it,” she proposed as she rose a second eyebrow, as Abby ties her second leg.

Marcus first instinct was to go in slow to kiss her lips and move the hair of the way, he had missed kissing her, but he stopped himself, knowing this wasn’t what she wanted, so instead he moved his hands to her waist, trying to raise from the bed, but the restraints stopping them.

“Kane, fuck me now.” Marcus entered her at that requested, and Charmaine moaned at the feeling of him entering her, but unlike most times he didn’t let her get accustomed, but instead pulled back almost all the way, before entering her again, holding tightly into her waist.

“Fuck!!” Charmaine swore as he kept going, her body being pushed, but impossible to move with the restraints. Marcus kept going hard, but she felt his softer side still, as he rubbed her left leg calmly, reassuringly.

“Kane, harder,” she asked, wanting to pull his hand higher on her body.

“Are you close, Charm?”

“Very,” she whispered through greeted teeth, as Marcus continued bottoming inside of her, but knowing which buttons to touch, and Charmaine felt her body locked in the restraints.

“Touch her breasts,” Abby ordered, and Marcus followed her instructions, lowering himself, a hand on the bed for balance, the other taking her breast, more roughly than normal, and then bend down. “Don’t kiss. Move harder, use your knees. Remember the forth night in Polis.”

“A few years ago, Abby,” he threw back, but moved a bit harder as Abby suggested and got another surprised moan from Charmaine.

“Don’t come,” she asked. “Make me come twice, Kane!!” she told him and while she was the one in handcuffs and tied to the bed, Marcus still did as asked, pushing her down on to the bed, as his mouth to her free breast, sucking and biting her as he knew she liked from watching Abby with her. 

Marcus moved quicker and harder, pushing Charmaine to the edge, as she was overwhelmed by the movements of him, and the feel of being held down, she liked how even tied to the bed, Marcus was still at her mercy. Abby wouldn’t have been, but Marcus gave in to her.

And Marcus himself brought her over the edge, she came with “Kane” on her throat, and felt her own hands wanting to reach for Marcus’ back or head, as he kept moving through her orgasm, his hands near her head, as his movements were faster, so much faster that she couldn’t match his thrusts anymore.

“I’m close,” he whispered as Charmaine came a second time.

“Get off her then, you remember her orders,” Abby spoke, as she untied Charmaine feet and she let her legs rest. “You okay?” Abby asked, climbing on the bed, carrying the key with her, to unlock her wrist, finding them red from the pressure. 

“I’m okay, Doc, this was good. A really good birthday surprise,” Charmaine told her, as Abby laid her lips on her wrist.

“I’m glad. We wanted to make you feel good.”

“You did, both of you. But I think Marcus is still waiting for something.”

“I know, I can feel him,” Abby whispered, feeling Marcus behind her, as he kissed her neck. Charmaine pulled a hand out Abby’s lips and pulled Abby’s leg on top of hers.

“Fuck her, Kane.”

“Abby?” he asked her, before, with permission, entering her slowly, unlike his turn with Diyoza he moved slowly with Abby, his hand on her clit, knowing he wouldn’t last long.

Marcus moved with Abby, slowly, almost pushing her onto Charmaine, as she still softly kissed the marks on her wrists, and slowly traced them, as well as the angry bites on her breasts.

Charmaine accepted the touches kindly, not use to being this carefully touched, it hadn’t been something she particularly liked until she met them. She craved it with them, not just them touching her, but even the way they touched each other, the way they drifted to one another, always, the room could be full, but they would find one another.

Then she had somehow entered their orbit, and even when the sex stopped, Abby would always touch her arm if they were talking, Marcus sat closer to her than he did to anyone else, they brought her food when she missed a meal, and played with Hope all the time. And as Abby and Marcus came, their voices taking over the room, Charmaine realized she didn’t want to go back to just what they were before, she liked this - she didn’t want this to just be a birthday thing.

Marcus slipped out of Abby, and let his hand drift to Charmaine’s body softly caressing her as Abby did the same, and started to sang “happy birthday” on her ear.

“Was this just a birthday thing?” Charmaine asked when Abby stopped. “Was this only a birthday thing?”

“We missed you, Charm,” Abby answered. “So no, it’s not if you don’t want it to be.”

“I want you both to stay,” she whispered, before kissing Abby’s lips and taking Marcus’ hand, smiling at herself that this was finally happening again.


	9. Episodes (Kabby, Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first fighting pit, Abby and Marcus need to have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to celebrate Shannon's (Hope_Remains) birthday, back on May 24th, this girl is always so sweet, nice and supportive, and I did something for "episodes", inspired by her favorite episode "Red Queen" (5x02)!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this!!

“You okay?” Marcus asked her, softly dropping his hand on her back, still afraid of crossing the invisible line between them.

“I’m…” Abby didn’t really have an answer right now. She couldn’t believe what she had just seen. Kara Cooper had just killed so many of their own people, and they had all just stood there watching.

“It was just one time, Abby,” Marcus told her. “Octavia is figuring out how to rule, at least they had a chance to fight. We never had that in the Ark…” he reminded her of something she never needed to be reminded of. “I was just going to float you…”

“I’m sorry, Marcus… I shouldn’t have…”

“You should,” Marcus told her. “We should have talked about that a long time ago. All of it, Abby, the floating, the shocklashing, the fighting, Jake…”

“Marcus…”

“Abby…”

“Marcus, I hear that, Marcus, but not tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, squeezing her little finger, feeling Abby squeeze it back. “Can I at least walk you to your room?”

“Don’t leave me,” she pleaded to his question. “Take me with you,” she asked.

“Abby…”

“Marcus, I’m tired of being alone, of missing you, and Clarke… and I can’t stop missing her, but I don’t have to miss you, you’re here.”

Marcus didn’t answer that, but let his hand wander, from her pinky to take her full hand in his, as they walked side by side, through the corridors, up to his room, near the other council rooms.

Marcus put in his bedroom code, which she couldn’t help but realize it was his mother’s birthday, she remembered how he took her to see the Eden Tree when the day came.

The room wasn’t big, similar to what existed in the Ark, but it was private, and that was appealing to Abby, who had been sharing her bedroom with a few healers in the medical quarters.

“I need to get my things tomorrow,” Abby told him, as they both stood nervously, looking at each other.

“I can go now,” he said almost ready to take off.

“Don’t, Marcus, don’t,” she said, holding him in place, and then silence in the room again, waiting for the next move, both knowing this was their first time alone, without a threat of danger looming over them, in a long time.

“I don’t want you to leave now,” Abby cleared it out. “I’ll worry about clothes tomorrow,” she continued, coming closer. “I quite want to sleep now,” finishing as she touched his face, before taking his hand and moving them to the bed, too tired and shocked to move, they only took off their shoes and jackets, before climbing under the covers.

Abby pulled herself closer to him, ready to sleep but she just couldn’t, memories from their day with the knocking from above and the fighting from underground. And she knew Marcus was still awake as well.

“Marcus, are you awake?” he only nodded at her. “Do you think it’s Clarke? Do you think she’s okay?”

“Abby, if it’s her, she’s safe, your nightblood solution worked.”

“I could have saved everyone if I hadn’t…”

“Abby, nobody blames you for not wanting to risk your daughter.”

“I was going to risk John’s girl, Emori, I was going to risk her.”

“Abby, you were trying to save us.”

“And I could have…”

“You don’t know if it’s Clarke - she’s probably safe up there.”

“How can you know?” she said sitting up.

“I don’t, Abby. But if it’s Clarke out there… Bellamy, Harper, everyone else… it means they never made it… nobody made it, Abby…”

“Marcus…”

“Octavia can’t make it if she believes her brother is dead. So it can’t be Clarke out there.”

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“I have to,” he told her, pulling her closer and laying a kiss on her head. “But if for some reason is Clarke, she will make it. She will survive. She’s strong and smart, and stubborn like her mother. She will keep fighting.”

“She will get us out,” Abby whispered.

“She will, I’m sure of it. You will see your daughter again, Abby.”

“Thank you,” she said, softly kissing his chest. “I love you, Marcus. Thank you.”

“Love you, Abby,” he said, reaching a hand out to stroke Abby’s hair. “Just try to sleep now, we’ll talk tomorrow. I’ll be here.”

“I know,” she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling next to him, ready to finally fall asleep, finally at home, feeling safer than she had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now posted all the drabbles I've already written for these prompts, and when I write "scenes" I'll finish off this fic :)


End file.
